Her Cielo
by Ciardha Aisling
Summary: She disliked men, and it was all her fathers fault. In fact the only man she smiled at was her younger brother Tsunayoshi. It's safe to say she isn't happy when what seems like a stampede of men suddenly appear in her life, not in the least. OC


**Summary: **She disliked men, and it was all her fathers fault. In fact the only man she smiled at was her younger brother Tsunayoshi. It's safe to say she isn't happy when what seems like a stampede of men suddenly appear in her life, not in the least. OC

**Pairings: **Not certain, may or may not have one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

"I have to go."

"Sorry, I can't stay for long."

"I'll be going, see you soon."

As she grew up, those words were always aimed toward her mother, and she would watch from atop the steps as her father gave her mother a kiss before leaving once again. Sometimes it was for a few days, others it was for months, but each time he came back he always was too tired to do anything.

He always left, and it was rare that he actually stayed home for an extended amount of time.

Every time she would see her mother's usually smiling face falter and her cheery brown eyes dim, and would feel the distaste for her father grow. She could tell that something about her father was different, the other children's fathers were around all the time, and even if they did go to work a lot they always made sure to call. If only to assure their wives that they loved them and everything was okay.

Her father sent postcards from the strangest of places, Alaska, Egypt and even Antarctica. And even someone her age could tell that something was up. Who did construction in Antarctica? Birthdays, holidays, everything was always lacking the man who was supposed to be a figure she looked up to, and her mother wouldn't show it on her face but she could tell it hurt Nana.

Her father was a stranger to her, and when he came home with a wide smile and open arms expecting her to welcome him home, she would hide behind her mother instead.

As a child she was highly influence by the people around her, and even if her mother was a caring gentle soul, it was her father who made her the way she grew up to be. Which was odd, since the man was rarely around, and a lazy drunkard when he did come home. Each time she saw his boxer clad body sprawled across the carpet with beer bottles scattered around, her dislike would grow.

It wasn't that every man she met was the same way, there were some males that were especially pleasant to be around, but every other male seemed to have a quirk that reminded her of the blonde man she called father.

Yet, it was only one male that she smiled at. The one person who she knew wasn't going to hurt her mother, or disappear.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

At first when her mother had told her about the news, she had immediately felt a dislike toward the child who was going to be her younger brother. She had envisioned a replica of her father, a smiling idiot with the loyalty of a slug.

That image was immediately shattered when she peered into his crib and found herself frozen in place by wide brown eyes. They weren't particularly striking, but something about the purity she could see in them made her lips twitch into a small smile.

For some reason she was reminded of the sky, which made her confused since the sky was blue. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that her brother was special, and before she knew it her hands were reaching down and picking the baby up in a gentle embrace.

His wide eyes gazed up at her with curiosity, and she couldn't help but compare him to a small animal. "You look like a rabbit." She stated boldly, eyeing his rather spiked hair atop his head. "A rabbit that has been electrocuted."

He only gurgled happily, and reached up with his small hands, completely unaffected.

"I suppose you don't look too much like that idiot." She mused, scowling at the thought of her father. "I would probably go insane if there were two of him in my life." His coloring matched her mother's she realized, and there was very little that resembled her fathers which made her heart leap with joy.

He giggled.

She arched a brow. "In fact, you really do look like mother..."

His face was feminine and his eyes wide, his skin was a smooth white that most girls yearned to have. "It's as if you were meant to be a female, and me a male."

It was true, she didn't really look like a male, but she knew that she looked more like a pretty male then a female. Which only added to her ire, but at least it made the females happy.

"Suiko-chan?"

She looked over her shoulder toward her mother's voice, and gave her a small smile. "Hello mother."

Her mother glanced at the baby in her arms then back at her daughter's face, a hesitant look shadowing her features. "I see you've met Tsu-kun." Suiko could see that Nana was wary, her mother knew of her dislike toward men and most likely thought that she was going to hate her brother also.

"He's cute." She replied, struggling to keep the baby in her arms. "Like a small animal."

Nana giggled, her eyes bright with happiness. "I'm so glad you like him!"

The six year old nodded in agreement.

She was going to cherish him, she had to. Something about him just screamed target so she knew that he was going to be a handful, but she wasn't going to relent.

He was her precious younger brother

* * *

Nanimori Academy was one of the toughest schools to get into, and even if she had almost killed her brain after finally succeeding in getting in, the school was the perfect one for her. It was an all-girls school.

Nana had quickly learned that her daughter while she never acted violent with boys, Suiko ignored most of the male species completely including the teachers. At first her mother had tried to talk her into at least listening to them since 'they aren't her father' but the child only shook her head.

She couldn't be around males, that much was obvious. And Nana could only thank Kami-sama that her daughter didn't react violently if any male touched her.

One day after school, Sukio came home in a rather good mood, only for it to plummet when she spotted Iemitsu.

He gave her a grin. "Hello my beautiful daughter! It's great to see you!"

She could feel her blood boiling in her veins and held in the urge to give him a venomous glare, mother wouldn't be very happy if she was rude to her father. "Father," She side stepped the hug he tried to wrap her in. "What a pleasant surprise."

"You've grown so much!" The blonde exclaimed, his eyes proud. "I bet you have males on your tail all the time."

She wanted to retort, that yes she had grown up but no thanks to him, but she only took off her shoes and started to search for her baby brother. "Not really..."

"Sukio-chan is in Namimori Academy!" Nana proclaimed from the kitchen, the tantalizing smell of food coming down the hallway.

Iemitsu paused, and scratched his head. "Namimori Academy..?"

Sukio stepped into the living room, her eyes checking the small corners for the small brunette. "It's an all-girls school." She replied, which was something he would have known if he was around more.

"Does that mean you're into girls Sukio-chan?"

The eleven year old almost tripped but caught herself. "No." Her eye twitched. "I just don't get along with boys very well."

She slid open the entrance to the backyard and instantly felt her spirits rise when she spotted Tsuna silently playing with a ball. He looked adorable with his spikey hair and wide brown eyes, and she quickly made her way toward the toddler. "I'm home Tsuna."

He snapped his head toward her direction, a large smile forming on his face. "Onee-san!" In a quick movement he was up on his feet and running toward her, she easily caught him in her arms and gave him a loving hug. "Welcome home!" He squeaked, clutching onto her neck.

Iemitsu cooed from the doorway, his eyes almost sparkling. "What a beautiful expression of sibling love!"

Tsuna brought his head back so he could look into her eyes. "How was your day Onee-san?"

A smile formed on her face, and she sat on the ground, not taking the chance of dropping him even if he was very small. "It was fine." She replied, running her hand through his brown locks. "How was your day?" School wasn't one of her strengths so when she went it was like going to a prison.

"Good!" He chirped excitedly. "Oji-san came to visit today!"

Sukio blinked in confusion. "Oji-san?" She wasn't aware that they even had a grandfather, mother never talked about her family, and really neither did Imetsu.

"Oh yes!" Iemitsu said, and turned his head so he was facing the house. "Nono, I want you to meet my daughter Sukio-chan."

Her eyes narrowed at the tone of his voice, though it was carefree she could hear the formal like way he called the man.

The old man that came out was not what she was expecting. His hair was grey and his face covered by wrinkles due to his age, but she could see the way he carried himself. Unlike most elders, his walk was confident and smooth, and though he carried a elaborate cane he was obviously well in shape. Though that wasn't what made her hair stand on end, his eyes, a deep and cheerful brown, where similar to Tsuna's. They had a certain edge to them that made her heart warm, as if he was excluding love.

"It's very nice to meet you Sukio-chan." Nono greeted, his lips turning up into a grandfather like smile. "I've heard so much about you from your father."

"Nice to meet you too." Sukio replied, gazing up at him intently. She didn't know how to react to that fact, but she guessed it was good that Imetsu hadn't forgotten about his family completely. "I haven't heard about you before, are you mother's father by chance?"

Nono shook his head and sat down on the porch. "I'm part of your father's family."

Something wasn't right about that. Her consciousness noted, once in a while there were people that she would meet, and she could tell that they were bad people. It didn't happen often though, but when it did she knew it was telling the truth.

"I see." She replied, and went back to playing with Tsuna's hair, her eyes thoughtful. The small boy looked content to just stay in her embrace, and she was more than happy to comply. They stayed silent for a while, and she made sure not to make a show of observing Nono, but more than once she could sense his eyes on her. Though not in a malicious way, oddly enough it was as if the old man was searching for something.

As usual her mother made enough food to feed an army, whenever Imetsu came home Nana would be so excited that her husband was home that she did the one thing that she did when she was happy. Cook, cook and cook some more. It was delicious, as always, but Sukio could tell that they would be having plenty of leftovers to eat later on. The conversations during dinner alternated from what Imetsu had been doing in work, to how Sukio was doing in school. For the most part Sukio stayed silent, opting to quietly observe the odd way her father acted around Nono.

It was as if Nono was his boss, she mused, Imetsu acted in a respectful manor toward the older man. But in such a way that Nana wouldn't notice, she knew that it wasn't odd for people to act respectful toward their elders, yet she couldn't help but doubt that Nono was actually related to her.

Later on Nono and Iemitsu stepped outside to talk, and she was tempted to eavesdrop and hear what they were talking about. Not only was that rude, but it was just asking for her to be caught, and she didn't want to be embarrassed in such a way.

So she turned and headed toward her room, intending on getting ready for bed.

* * *

A cool night blew through the lawn, and Iemitsu sat with his back straight as he drank from the tea Nana had made. His carefree smile was off his face as he waited for Nono to speak, now wasn't the time to crack jokes.

"She has a respectful amount of flames for someone her age." Nono finally said, his gaze thoughtful.

Iemitsu felt his heart start to sink, he had hoped that his daughter wouldn't have a flame, and thus not have to be involved with the Mafia. "Is it...?"

Nono shook his head and the CDEF leader held in a relived sigh. "At least they won't have to fight for the position."

"I highly doubt that Sukio would do that even if she did have the sky flame." Nono replied, a small smile on his face. "She seems to be very connected to her brother."

Iemitsu chuckled, yes Nana had told him how his children bonded immediately. "I guess you're right."

Since Tsuna did hold the sky flame, and a large amount for someone his size, he knew that his son would need to be taught how to properly protect his famiglia.

And who wasn't better for the job then the number one hitman himself? Reborn would come when Tsuna was of age and when the hitman was done working with the Cavallone heir. He felt a little bad for his son, but it was needed for the sake of everyone.

Perhaps, or perhaps not, Sukio would also join the Vongola. He didn't know, but he was sure that the blonde girl would follow her brother anywhere.


End file.
